


Anything for Arthur

by sophiesdiary8



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiesdiary8/pseuds/sophiesdiary8
Summary: Trying something new...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You, Sophie Dumond & Arthur Fleck, Sophie Dumond/Arthur Fleck
Kudos: 6





	Anything for Arthur

Arthur and I had been dating for a few months at this point, and being the nosy Latina woman that I am, I had looked through his journal on one of the rare occasions that I found myself unsupervised in his apartment. I had to make sure that he didn’t have any other bitches, you know? Cuz I don’t play that shit. But it wasn’t anything like that, I mean not really. Yes there was a little sex stuff in there, but I could tell it was just his musings, and I understood how necessary it was for him to get his thoughts out of his head and onto paper. He had explained it to me; and I also knew he was basically celibate before we met so the repeated subject matter wasn’t exactly surprising. If anything, I was really captivated by the images and the writings; it was pretty amazing to get such an intimate look at some of the thoughts that were rattling around inside of his head. 

One particular drawing that caught my attention and activated my imagination was the drawing of a naked woman standing over an equally naked man in a VERY dominant pose. The man was lying flat on his back with a stiff boner while the woman was standing over him, like literally standing on his arms, in a almost victorious pose...

So yeah, this really piqued my interest. I knew I was Arthur's first time although he wasn't mine; and even though I had more experience, I had zero experience being dominating in any way. I considered myself coquettish and I certainly knew how to get what I wanted from men, but with Arthur it had been different. I had never wanted to manipulate him in any way; he honestly had the sweetest heart and the best intentions of anyone I had ever known. If anything, all I wanted to do was worship him and his beautiful body and stroke his ego to the best of my ability (he has a hard time believing good things about himself). But seeing that image, I couldn't help but feel like maybe there were some needs I wasn't quite fulfilling and I wasn't one to shy away from a challenge.

I knew I wasn’t going to be able to muster any kind of whips and chains situation, but I was hoping maybe a little bossing around would do the trick, for the time being at least. He was so gentle and timid and our love making had been so soft and patient, that I didn’t want to scare the crap out of him by suddenly flipping the script on him. I figured I could maybe work with what I already had going on. For one thing, Arthur was obsessed with my breasts, and honestly I couldn't blame him for it. They were large, pliable, soft, and super inviting. Everytime we cuddled in bed he would nestle a hand between them, and many times, that simple action was enough to rouse his desire for me and I would feel him grow hard against my thigh. In one of these moments is when I suddenly and very clearly knew how I could test our sexual boundaries, just a little. It was clear that as much as I wanted him to feel comfortable touching me wherever and where ever he wanted, there was always a hesitancy and shyness about the way he touched me, some sort of guilt holding him back. I found this terribly endearing and sensual; there was a certain reverence in his touch. I knew he didn't want to hurt me or offend me in any way, so I knew that my idea would be my opportunity to command him into action and hopefully satisfy some of his unspoken desires, without traumatizing him of course. 

We were laying in bed in our usual way that night, and things started to go the way they usually went. I was lying on my back while Arthur was pressed tight to my side, head on my shoulder, a hand snuck under my shirt between my breasts, one of his legs thrown over both of mine. He was ever so softly caressing the velvety skin between my breasts with his delightfully rough fingers. I could feel his length growing hard against my thigh as he allowed himself to melt into the comfort that my body offered him. I gave a soft hum of pleasure and he looked up at me to meet my eyes. I couldn't resist the grin that I felt spreading across my face and wondered if he could detect the mischief twinkling in my eyes. He instantly returned my grin. "Why do you look like the cat that caught the canary?" he questioned me, amused but sounding a little nervous. I felt called out, and I felt a shot of excitement course through me. "Now that you mention it, I am feeling a little...predatory", I purred. He sat himself up on his elbow, eyes wide in surprise at my statement, and I mirrored him by turning on my side and propping myself up as well. We were then face to face and I dropped my eyes coyly before looking up to gaze fully into his captivating green eyes. Without breaking eye contact, I let my hand travel lightly down his belly and down to his swollen member. When my hand made contact he immediately closed his eyes and sighed softly in appreciation as I stroked him through his pajama pants. "Oh Kitten…" he breathed. I absolutely adored feeling the shape and warmth of his arousal through the thin fabric. Leaning forward, I gave him a whisper light peck of a kiss on the corner of his mouth prompting him to open his eyes to meet mine once again. "Artie, what would you say if I told you that I wanted to try something new tonight?" I asked while increasing the pressure I was applying to his cock with each caress. "You know I would do anything to please you", he whispered as he closed his eyes once more in order to enjoy my ministrations.

The flint of disappointment that crossed his features when I withdrew my hand from him made me even more eager for what was yet to come. I tenderly placed my hand on his cheek so I could gaze into his stormy, lust glazed eyes. "Do you trust me Artie?" I could tell the question sobered him up the tiniest bit. "Of course I do...what would make you ask…" I cut him off with some soft tutting. "That's all I need Sweetheart," I replied as I placed my hand on his chest in order to push him to lay flat on the bed. I wanted to warm him up and get him aroused to a point where I knew he wouldn't be able to resist my master plan. I cozied up next to him and nuzzled his neck as I slipped my hand down his stomach and under the waistband of his pjs and underwear. The feeling of his hot, silky skin in my bare hand elicited pangs of pleasure deep inside my stomach and pussy and he moaned as I began to stroke him once again. 

While continuing to stroke him, I gently positioned his dick so that the top of his length would be pinned softly between his stomach and his waistband. Suckling his neck, ear lobe, and collar bone with my warm, wet mouth, I could feel him begin to melt under my touch. He began to move his hips against my hand as I kissed a trail down his chest, inhaling sharply as I stopped to suck on his puckered nipple. I pulled away so I could give him a smug smile. He met my eyes bashfully for only a moment before lazily closing them again, silently willing me to continue. Kissing my way past his ribs, I licked my way down his sparse trail of stomach hair until I reached the head of his eagerly waiting dick. I greedily laped and sucked at the precum that had accumulated on his tip. I loved to slip my tongue into his slit and wrap my lips around his head so I could feel the tautness of that skin on my tongue and lips. I planted a tender kiss right on his tip and he groaned in appreciation, one hand beginning to entangle itself in my long hair. He was gyrating his hips towards my mouth in expectation, but I sat up to hook my fingers under his waistband so I could pull his pants down his legs and all the way off. Positioning myself between his legs, I teasingly ran my hands up them then ducked down between them so I could run my tongue from the bottom of his scrotum, and back up his shaft to his tip where I savored the taste of his waiting glisten of cum, each drop like a favorite treat I could never get enough of. Just when I had him panting impatiently for more I sat up, whipped my shirt off over my head, and flipped onto my back next to him. 

He eagerly began to sit up, thinking he knew what was coming next, eyes hungrily roving my half naked body...but it was time for his surprise. "Arthur", I said in a cool but stern tone. "Straddle my stomach", I instructed. His eyes searched my face in bewilderment. He opened his mouth to speak but I quickly and firmly pressed my fingers onto it to hush him. "No talking, just do as I say." With my fingers still pressed to his lips, he raised his eyebrows in question and shock but I could see arousal clouding his eyes. I removed my hand and the embarrassed smirk he gave me almost made my expression soften, but I wanted to keep some semblance of control and seriousness so I kept a straight face. "Go ahead now, be a good boy for me", I told him. "Sophie, what are you trying to…." he began again, but I cut him off, taking his dick into my hand to give him a couple of languid strokes. "Do as I say Arthur'', I said firmly. He bucked his hips against the rhythm of my strokes so I released him and waited patiently for him to oblige my instructions. He timidly and gingerly got up on his knees and straddled my stomach and rib cage. His beautiful, throbbing member lying gingerly between my breasts. I took a moment to look up at him and as my eyes reached his face he visibly reddened. "Scoot up as far as you can so your thighs are right under my breasts", I instructed, as I reached around to cup his ass as he readjusted himself. I gently but firmly kneaded both handfuls while taking a deep breath to gather my courage. "You are gonna put that luscious cock between my tits and fuck me until you bust a nut in my face, do you understand?" I asked without breaking eye contact. My sudden brashness prompted him to slap a hand over his own mouth in order to stifle the nervous giggle that had begun to escape his lips. He then nodded his assent as he swallowed hard. "Yes ma'am", he managed to choke out. The feel of his soft scrotum and ass cheeks on my ribs and stomach was absolutely delightful; as was the close proximity of one of my favorite parts of his body. And I did feel a bit powerful having him exposed to me in such an intimate way as he was then. 

Dipping my head down, I stretched my tongue out so I could lick the tip of his dick. "Perfect", I declared to him. A shiver ran through his body and I could see the goosebumps on his skin. "Sophie", he whispered out. I knew he must have been suffering at this point, but that's what I wanted. I reached to the bedside table for a pump of lotion and I used it to lube up his now straining, engorged cock and he let out the sweetest of whimpers. Grabbing each of my breasts in my hands, I then pushed them together to provide the perfect tunnel for his dick to ram into. "Now fuck me", I directed. He took a couple of tentative strokes while looking at the sight of his cock sliding between my breasts in awe. "I don't want to make a mess…" he began again, still unable to let go of his ever present guilt. When his phallus emerged from between my breasts once more, I leaned forward in order to take his head into my mouth and sucked on him hard, like I could suck his cum right out of his ball sack with the sheer force. He let out an inadvertent yelp at the sudden pain mixed with pleasure. “Do it Arthur, I need your cum all over my face,” leaving no more room for question. No longer able to deny the pleasure we were both experiencing, he began to thrust his hips with more confidence. He reached down to cradle one of my breasts and he glided his thumb over my pert nipple, sending ripples of pleasure through my body. I couldn't keep the stern ruse up any longer. I had already bent him to my will and now just wanted to see his handsome face scrunch up in ecstasy as he splattered his seed all over my face. "That's it baby", I cooed. "That's my good boy, I want to see you cum Arthur. Cum all over my face baby, I want it so bad". With that he looked into my eyes, gripped the headboard for support, and went to fucking town on that shit. "Oh fuck Sophie", he grunted as he found his rhythm and finally indulged himself in the act of fucking my soft, bouncy tits. I held them tight around his cock as his pace increased and his grunts grew louder and his breath stilted. My tongue darted out to meet him again and again as he was finally relinquishing control and focusing on chasing his release. The bed was rocking, headboard banging against the wall loud enough to alert the whole building of our activities. There was no place in the world I would have rather been than there in that rickety Gotham City apartment building watching Arthur’s dick glide between my tits and observing how his stomach tensed in anticipation of his impending release. I looked up to relish the look of bliss on his beautiful face, that scrunch of determination, brown curls bouncing around him. "Sophie", he breathed, "I'm going to cum baby." "Cum for me Athur, I NEED to feel your hot cum all over my face", I coaxed, right before opening my mouth wide to receive my prize. He groaned as the first spurt of cum hit my mouth and tongue. I met his eyes with mine as the subsequent spurts hit my cheeks, chin, and chest and the look of satisfaction and appreciation of his face as he took in the sight of me painted in his juices made me want to holler and pump a fist in the air in victory (Seriously, making him cum is everything to me). His face sobered a bit after a beat. “Sorry”, he said breathless. I swiped two of my fingers over the globs on my face to gather them, and sucked it all right off my fingers. “I’m not”, I told him, beaming from ear to ear. “Kitten”, he responded amusedly as I tackled him onto his back onto the bed and peppered him with a million kisses. 

And we lived happily ever after. THE END


End file.
